


I Ship Us

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, beware of caries, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu finds out what a Kikasa is. Surprisingly enough, he doesn't try to sink this ship.</p><p>(Based on Anon-san's prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ship Us

“So,” Kasamatsu starts, trying to get used the idea and moving uncomfortably on the bed they are both sitting on, “we are famous or something? And there are people who… What was the word again… Ship… Us? Like, drawing stuff or writing?” 

“Yeah,” Kise says, seeming way too used to the idea. Damn famous people, “It’s kind of a thing. They call it ‘Kikasa’.”

“What do they call Kikasa?”

“The ship.” Kise tries to explain, “you know, because saying ‘I ship Kise and Kasamatsu’ is kind of annoying, they just say ‘I ship Kikasa’.”

“This is literally just our last names mashed together,” Kasamatsu points out.

“No shit,” Kise unsuccessfully tries to refrain from rolling his eyes, and earns nothing but a laugh from that – a true miracle.

“But I mean, it’s weird. Why ‘Kise’ and ‘Kasamatsu’? Technically speaking, this could be anyone from our families. Why not Ryukio or something like that?”

Kise just shrugs. He never really put much thought into that, “I don’t know? Maybe because we’re both guys, so if we got married there is no rule on who is going to take whose surname, so they just mash it together? Then we would both be taking each other’s last names? I don’t know. Well, that assuming we are going to get married or something.”

Kasamatsu can’t help but laugh at that, a little harder than he should. He gets out of bed and stretches his arms, looking at Ryouta from the side, “this is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Ah. Well, yeah, kinda. I mean, we are still young and it’s not like we’re getting married or something. That’s not even your style. But well, the whole point of shipping is that they _think_ we are going to or something like that…”

Kasamatsu just laughs again, ruffling Ryouta’s hair quickly, “stupid,” he places a quick kiss on Ryouta’s forehead, “I’m just saying that ‘Kikasa Yukio’ sounds really lame. I would just take yours, much better.” And then he leaves to the kitchen, leaving Kise seated for a minute and trying to process that.

Then it’s Ryouta’s turn to chuckle, “unfair, senpai!” he yells, “don’t go on deciding things like that! I think that Kasamatsu Ryouta is pretty nice, you know?”

Kasamatsu just smiles. He does.


End file.
